


Innocence

by WhimsyNeptune



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kara Doesn't Know She Does, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena is Being framed, Protective!Kara, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-14 17:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16045358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsyNeptune/pseuds/WhimsyNeptune
Summary: “As long as you believe in me, I’ll be okay.” She saidKara smiled at her. “I’ll always believe in you.”The warmth Lena felt just from those words alone, was insurmountable. She had no idea what her future held, but she knew that as long as Kara still looked at her with adoration, she would be able to overcome anything.





	1. Chapter 1

Finding out that all of her  assets had been frozen was mind boggling to Lena. She’d done absolutely nothing wrong, but somehow her alien detection device had ended up in the hands of a crazed xenophobe, and now she was the prime suspect in a murder investigation.

 

She knew that she was innocent, and she hoped to any deity out there that the investigation would find that she was innocent as well. The only big concern that she had was Kara.

 

Lena knew how Kara felt about the Alien Detection Device, and now that one of them had caused the death of an innocent alien, she was terrified that Kara would blame her regardless of her innocence.

Lena wasn’t stupid either; she knew Kara was the majestic Kryptonian in a cape that the world knew as Supergirl, so she knew that this was especially personal to Kara.

 

All that being said, Kara was the only person she had, so when she found out that her penthouse was being investigated as part of the murder investigation, the only place she could go was straight to Kara.

 

She knocked on the door, one measly suitcase in hand.

 

“Lena! Hey, what’s up?” Kara greeted with a smile.

 

Lena collapsed into Kara, tears steaming down her face. “I didn’t do it, Kara. I swear to you that I didn’t.”

 

Kara furrowed her brow, confusion overtaking her as she enveloped her sobbing best friend and started rubbing soothing circles on her back. “Hey, hey. It’s okay. Whatever it is, we can get past it.”

 

Lena held onto Kara as if her life depended on it. “I have nothing.” Lena sobbed, “All my bank accounts are frozen, even my trust fund.”

 

Kara pulled back and looked Lena in the eye. “What?! They can’t do that unless you’re under investigation! I’ll call Ms. Grant right now and have this straightened out in an hour.”

 

Lena gripped Kara tighter. “I-I _am_.”

 

Kara frowned. “What do you mean?”

 

“My alien detection device… the one you convinced me to scrap; it somehow found its way into the hands of a serial killer. They’re using it to identify and then kill aliens.”

 

Kara guided Lena into the apartment and onto her couch. “Do they have any idea how it found its way onto the streets?

 

Lena shook her head. “No.” She cried. “They think I had something to do with it… because I created the device and I’m a Luthor.”

 

Kara frowned. “Well, that’s ridiculous! You’ve done nothing but help people from the moment you took over the company.

 

Lena nodded. “But I still made the device that’s leading to the deaths of innocent aliens.”

 

Kara frowned and hugged Lena close. “We’ll get through this, Lena. This isn’t your fault.”

 

Lena laughed sardonically. “Isn’t it though? _I’m_ the one that created the device, so inadvertently I _am_ to blame.”

 

Kara sighed, she knew that arguing with Lena at the moment would be fruitless. “So, you and your company are under investigation… what are you supposed to do in the mean time?”

 

Lena shrugged and lowered her head. “I don’t think they care very much what I do since I have no money, and no access to a means out of town.”

 

Kara scooted closer to Lena and wiped away the brunette’s tears, causing Lena’s breath to hitch momentarily. “You are going to stay here with me, and I’m going to take care of you until this all blows over… because this _will_ blow over.”

 

Lena swallowed back the lump in her throat. “I will repay you twice as much as it costs you to take care of me as soon as I am able to access my accounts again.” She frowned. “ _If_ I am able to access them again.”

 

Kara shook her head. “There’s no need for that. Because _when_ you are cleared of all charges, that’ll be enough of a gift for me. Now, come on, let’s get your clothes hung up in my closet. Mi casa es tu casa.”

 

Lena smiled and bit back a laugh as she watched Kara, her best friend, and secret crush, grab her stuffed suitcase and lift it with one hand… something an average person shouldn’t be able to do. It was a wonder how she kept her identity a secret when she showed off her strength so regularly… She should at least learn to pretend things are heavy, or that she needed the wheels on the bottom to maneuver it around.

 

**XXX**

Later that day, Kara was in the kitchen cooking, while Lena sat at the counter admiring how beautiful she looked while doing something so simple.

 

“Whatever it is you’re making, it smells delicious,” Lena announced.

 

Kara turned around and smirked. “It smells good because it doesn’t involve kale.” She teased.

 

Lena let out a laugh, a laugh that only Kara could cause during those circumstances.

 

**XXX**

Lena had been content to sleep on Kara’s couch, but finding out that Kara intended for them to share a bed was a total shock to her.

 

She wasn’t quite sure that she could handle sleeping next to a Kara that was in boy shorts and a tank top. Kara was already gorgeous when she was clothed in every day clothes but seeing her dressed like that was enough to cause Lena to forget all about her worries.

 

At least until Kara spoke again.

 

“I’m not going to stop until the murderer is found, Lena.” Kara avowed. “You’ve done nothing wrong, and I will do everything in my power to prove that.”

 

Lena shook her head. “When word gets out that _my_ device is what caused the murder, everyone is going to want me dead.”

 

Kara shook her head. “That’s not true.” She said. “I won’t, Alex won’t, Supergirl won’t.”

 

Lena almost wanted to cry… She knew Kara had her reasoning for not telling her the truth about being Supergirl, but right then it almost felt like an insult.

 

“As long as you believe in me, I’ll be okay.” She said

 

Kara smiled at her. “I’ll always believe in you.”

 

The warmth Lena felt just from those words alone, was insurmountable. She had no idea what her future held, but she knew that as long as Kara still looked at her with adoration, she would be able to overcome anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because of the recent 'spoilers', I figured I'd write it the way I think it should be written. Let me know what you think! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Lena knew that Kara was using all of her resources as both Kara Danvers and Supergirl to prove Lena’s innocence, but Lena was writing her living will… She was a Luthor, and once word broke loose about her involuntary participation in the murder of an innocent alien citizen, it was over for her. No one would believe that she was an innocent party.

“Lena, you’re going to make it out of this,” Kara said sincerely as she placed a comforting hand on Lena’s shoulder.

Lena shook her head. “No, I don’t think so. Not this time.”

Kara let out a sad breath. “Supergirl and her connections are already investigating. We all believe in you, Lena.”

Lena smiled sadly, “I don’t think Supergirl will be enough this time.”

“She has help, Lena. An entire government agency is on your side. We will find out who stole that device, and when we do, we’ll clear your name.”

Lena smiled at Kara’s faith. “I love that you believe in the best, no matter the circumstance.”

Kara hugged Lena tight. “We have to believe in the best, or the worst will consume us whole.”

Lena nodded, she couldn’t argue with that.

 

 

**XXX**

Three days later, Lena sat nervously in Kara’s living room as she watched the news, her face was all over the tv. Every channel was now slandering her, painting her as a villain when all she wanted to do was help people.

That device was never meant to harm anyone, and as soon as she realized that that was exactly what it would do, she nixed it and never looked back… but no one but Kara knew that… No one but Kara _believed_ that.

Kara was supposed to be at work, but she had taken off as soon as she saw the headlines, which Lena was infinitely grateful for.

“You shouldn’t be on the news at all. This is such bullshit.” Kara said irately.

Lena smiled sadly. “It’s only going to get worse from here, Kara… Are you sure you want me to stay with you?”

Kara frowned. “If you aren’t with me, where would you even go? You’d be on the streets, Lena.”

Lena shrugged. “Better me there than burdening you.”

“That’s ridiculous! You aren’t burdening me, Lena. I love having you here.” Kara rebutted.

Lena smiled, her heart ripping apart at the seams. She wanted this to be over with. She wanted the world to see her as something other than a Luthor, and she wanted to pull Kara into a passionate kiss and confess her love for her. There were so many things that she wanted, but most of all… She just wanted to be free.

“I’m going to have to stay hidden here for what could be months, Kara. You’re going to get sick of me sooner or later.”

Kara made dismissive gesture with her hand. “Don’t be ridiculous, Lena. This will all blow over in a few weeks, tops. In the meantime, just relax and have faith.”

Lena knew that Kara was trying her best, she really did, but the fear and dread Lena was feeling, along with the sorrow wasn’t going away just because Kara felt like she could help.

**XXX**

Lena smiled as she watched Kara sleep… There were so many things going wrong in her life, but watching Kara’s restful face seemed to fix all of them for the moment.

Kara slowly opened her eyes and smiled at Lena. “How’d you sleep?” She asked groggily.

Lena smiled adoringly. “I slept well, thank you.”

“Liar.” Kara retorted. “I felt you tossing and turning all night.”

Lena frowned. “Which means you didn’t sleep so well yourself.”

“My best friend is being accused of a crime she didn’t commit… I’m too worried to sleep.”

Lena tried to ignore the pang she felt when she was reminded that she was only Kara’s best friend, and not lover. “You don’t have to worry about me, darling. I shouldn’t have burdened you with this.”

Kara sat up and frowned. “You could never burden me, Lena. I _want_ to help you. In whatever way I possibly can, I will help you.”

Lena smiled, her heart filling with even more love for the woman before her. “You don’t have to.”

Kara cupped Lena’s cheek and ran her thumb comfortingly across her jaw. “Like I said… I _want_ to.”

Lena’s heart did a somersault. “Okay.” She croaked.

 

**XXX**

Twelve hours later, they were seated at Kara’s table going through files of police documents Alex had managed to get her hands on.

“Kara, I love you for trying to help, but I’m going to end up in prison either way.” Lena declared defeatedly. “I’m a Luthor; the justice system is never going to believe in my innocence.”

“I believe in your innocence, so no matter what I’m going to keep fighting for you,” Kara replied sternly. “You don’t get to give up. You are good, Lena. Good people don’t belong in prison.”

Lena couldn’t believe that someone like Kara cared so deeply for someone like herself, but she loved it… loved _her_. “I don’t know what I did to deserve to have someone like you in my life, but whatever I did… I’m so thankful that I did it. I would be lost without you right now, Kara.”

Kara beamed at Lena. “Well, I’m grateful to have you in my life too, Lena. You’re the best, best friend in the world, and we’re going to get you out of this mess and back into the throne of L-Corp in a jiffy. Just you watch!”

Lena almost believed her, until there was a knock at the door and Kara opened it to Two Police officers... One of whom was Alex's ex-fiancée.

 

**XXX**

“Well, Miss Luthor, if you are innocent like you claim to be, then who else could have had access to your basement storage facility and gotten the box of Alien Detection Devices?” Asked Detective Sawyer.

Lena couldn’t fight the tears, her hands were handcuffed to the table, and her hope had completely depleted. Kara couldn’t help her now. “I don’t _know_ Maggie. I don’t.”

Maggie sighed. “Lena. You’re the only one that had access to the devices, you’re the only one that had knowledge of them, your finger print was on the one found at the crime scene, and you’re the only one that was in the building the night the first murder happened.”

“I don’t know Maggie! How am I supposed to tell you anything when I don’t know how it happened? My mother knew about the devices, but I don’t know where she is!”

Maggie shook her head. “I’m sorry, Lena… but you’re under arrest for the conspiracy of murder.”

Lena fought back her tears as Maggie stood her up and cuffed her hands behind her back.

She knew it was all over from here. She’d lose Kara. She’d lose Sam and Alex. She’d lose them all... along with her freedom. Her heart broke, and a sob ripped from her throat.

She had nothing left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Lena get out of jail?


	3. Chapter 3

Her eye was swollen shut… it hurt like hell and the makeshift icepack she was given was doing little to help with the pain.

The worst part about jail was that she couldn’t see Kara. She could handle the subpar food. She could handle the beatings in the showers she got from the inmates that hated her. She could handle being confined to a 7 by 6 cell for twenty hours a day… but what she couldn’t handle was not knowing how Kara was… So she decided to write her a note.

A note that she was sure would be the last thing she ever spoke to Kara because there was no way Kara would ever want to speak to her again after this… She hadn’t visited, hadn’t answered Lena’s daily calls… So what else was there to think besides the fact that Kara was over her.

She sat in her cell and began to cry for all the things she’d lost, but most importantly, for the loss of Kara. She didn’t know when she would see the outside world again, she didn’t even care, she just wanted to see Kara.

Just as her tears started to stain her cheeks, a guard stopped in front of her cell.

“LUTHOR!” He yelled.

“Yes?” Lena asked in confusion.

“You have a visitor.” He announced as he gestured for her to come to the door and get cuffed.

Lena only had one visitor… Her incompetent lawyer that had been granted to her by the state. She slowly walked over to the cell door and put her hands in the slot to be handcuffed.

He guided her down the cellblock and to the visitation area.

 As soon as she saw who was waiting on the other side of the glass her heart froze in her chest. “Kara!”

Kara waved at her and pointed to the phone and Lena immediately raced towards the booth. She picked up the phone in a frenzy and let out a deep breath before speaking. “Kara! What are you doing here?”

Kara frowned. “What happened to your eye!!?”

Lena cupped her eye she’d completely forgotten about at the sight of Kara. “It’s not as bad as it seems.”

“Who did this to you?!”

Lena made a dismissive wave of her hand, but before she could say anything, Kara was ‘gone’ and Supergirl was in front of her, smashing the bullet proof glass between them.

The guards immediately pointed their guns at her, but with one glare to them, Supergirl had them cowering in fear. “Lena Luthor is now in my custody, and if anyone has anything to say about that, I don’t really give a damn.” She hopped over the booth and broke the cuffs off of Lena’s wrists with a single pinch to each.

“Supergirl, I don’t want to be a fugitive.”

Kara smiled kindly at Lena and shook her head. “You won’t be when I’m done with this.” She said before Lifting Lena into her arms and super speeding them away from the jail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where is Kara taking Lena?


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as they touched down, Lena was shocked at how beautiful the villa was.

“Where are we?”

 “Ms. Grant’s Villa in Paris. The authorities can’t find you here, and it’s a lot warmer than my fortress.”

Lena smiled sadly. “You didn’t have to do this. I would have been okay…. But thank you, it means so much to me that you would do this for me.”

Supergirl nervously fiddled with her hands. “I can’t stay here with you, but I will bring Kar-,”

“Please don’t do that.” Lena pleaded desperately, cutting Kara off. Her heart was not able to take this game of charades any longer. “Please just tell me.”

Supergirl cocked her head and then lowered it with a sigh. “You know.”

Lena smiled sadly. “And if I hadn’t, your nanosecond switcharoo at the visiting hall would have given it away.”

Kara sighed. “I wanted to tell you, but I-,”

“You don’t have to explain, Kara. It was your secret to tell.”

“I thought that you’d be mad,” Kara admitted in relief.

Lena chuckled. “You’ve saved me multiple times, as both Kara and Supergirl. Plus, you just busted me out of jail. What on earth should I be mad about?”

 

**XXX**

“How did you get access to this place?” Lena asked a few hours later as Kara was cooking them supper.

Kara smiled over her shoulder as she was cutting up carrots. “Ms. Grant was my boss for three years. She took me to one of her conferences in Paris the last year I worked for her, and she showed me the spare key the maid uses if I ever wanted to ‘drop by’. At the time I thought she was joking, but now I realize she said it because she knows who I am.”

“Don’t you understand by now that anyone close to you isn’t going to be fooled by a ponytail and glasses?” Lena laughed. “Maybe if you added a wig of some sort, but not just glasses alone.”

Kara pouted. “I suppose a mask would have helped a bit.”

 

**XXX**

Later that evening Kara was watching the news on tv and smiled when there was no trace of Lena’s break out on any of the channels. She looked over to Lena, who looked so small and relaxed in the overstuffed recliner as she read a book.

“You’re safe here,” Kara whispered loudly.

Lena looked up from her book. “Are you sure?”

“Yes.” Kara smiled. “For now, at least. There has been no mention of the jail break, and I don’t think there will be because I’m the one that did it.”

Lena bit her lip, her urge to run over and kiss Kara growing stronger with each moment that passed. “You’re amazing.”

Kara shrugged. “If you were in my shoes you would have done the same thing.”

Lena put down her book and walked over to sit next to Kara on the couch. She grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently. “Kara, I’d do anything to make sure that you were safe.”

Kara smiled sadly. “It was killing me not to be able to see you, Lena. I wanted to know how you were doing; I wanted to know that you were okay. I wanted to _see_ you, but every time I tried, they kept telling me I needed another document or another proof of ID. They were making it impossible to see you.”

Lena swallowed the lump in her throat, her heart soaring to know that Kara had been trying to see her all along. “I thought you left me.” She admitted. “Every visitation day that went by and you weren’t there; I thought you were choosing not to come. It killed me, Kara. Because the thought of losing you makes me want to die.”

Kara shook her head. “No! Don’t you ever say that? I could _never_ leave you, Lena. You’re my best friend.”

Lena smiled through the pain of wanting to be more than just Kara’s best friend. “I’d be lost without you, Kara.”

Kara pulled Lena into her side and kissed the top of Lena’s head. “Well, then it’s a good thing you’re never going to be without me.”

**XXX**

The next day, Lena awoke to the sound of melodious singing coming from the bathroom straight across the hall from her.

“It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you break it  
It's the risk that I'm taking  
I ain't never gonna shut you out

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby, I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace

You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby, I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away.”

Lena slowly got up from her bed, wishing on every star in the sky that she was the one Kara was singing about.

“Hit me like a ray of sun  
Burning through my darkest night  
You're the only one that I want  
Think I'm addicted to your light

I swore I'd never fall again  
But this don't even feel like falling  
Gravity can't forget  
To pull me back to the ground again

Feels like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you break it  
The risk that I'm taking  
I'm never gonna shut you out

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby, I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace

You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby, I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away”

 

Lena reached the hallway when she heard the water stop and Kara’s singing turn into a loud hum.

 

She wished more than anything that she could go into that room and sing the rest of the song to her, to tell her that every single one of those song lyrics perfectly described how she felt about Kara… but she couldn’t, she didn’t… and they had bigger things to worry about at the moment… Like how they were going to clear Lena’s name.


	5. Chapter 5

They were sitting on the couch playing Uno together when Kara played her second to last card. “Uno!” She yelled.

Lena glared playfully as she played a red five. Waiting to see if Kara won or if she was going to have to draw another card.

Kara squealed “YES!” She called out as she placed her red seven on top. “I win!”

Lena’s heart palpitated in her chest as she watched Kara’s adorable celebratory dance. _You’ve won the game, Kara… but you’ve also won my heart._

**XXX**

They were watching House on Netflix, Lena’s head rested on Kara’s lap when Lena finally got the courage to ask what was going on.

“If you don’t mind me asking, how are you working to prove my innocence if you’re here with me?”

Kara smiled down at her. “I’m not working on it… Alex and the entire DEO is.”

Lena’s heart walloped in her chest. “She’d do that for me?”

Kara nodded with an adoring smile on her face. “We love you, Lena, we’d do anything to prove you’re innocent.”

Lena sat up so that their faces were mere centimeters apart, her heart pounding in her chest, eyes darting to Kara’s lips. She almost went in for a kiss, but she knew the repercussions would be insurmountable, so she went and kissed her cheek. “I love you too, Kara. I couldn’t imagine where I’d be right now if I didn’t have you by my side.”

Kara shook her head. “You keep saying that. It’s like you think you’re going to have to some day.”

Lena bit her lip. _If  I tell you how I honestly feel about you, I just might._

“It’s my worst nightmare.”

Kara cradled Lena’s left cheek with her hand and shook her head. “Our friendship is the most important one in my life. There’s nothing out there that you are capable of doing that could end our friendship.”

“If I killed someone?”

Kara laughed. “I said that you are capable of doing, you aren’t capable of doing that, so there’s no need to entertain the idea.”

Lena swallowed back her longing for Kara and smiled. “You’re amazing.”

“Nope.” Kara shook her head. “Just truthful.”

 

**XXX**

“We should go touring! I’ve always wanted to see the Eifel Tower!” Kara exclaimed excitedly as they were playing chess.

Lena was scared of being discovered by the paparazzi, but she knew her heart couldn’t tell Kara no to anything; and she trusted Kara implicitly. “Let’s do it!”

 

**XXX**

 

Lena loved Kara. She loved her more than anything. Which was why when she stood in front of the Eifel Tower with Kara at her side, the only thing she wanted to do was propose… but she couldn’t, because they were best friends; and that ate away at Lena little by little each passing moment.

“We should take a selfie! Alex will be soooo jealous! This is where she wants to propose to Sam!”

 _This is where I want to propose to you… Right now, actually._ “Oh, really? Well then let’s do it!” She said shakily.

Kara pulled out her selfie stick and wrapped her arm around Lena so that they could lean their heads together.

“Smile!” Kara instructed.

Lena did as instructed and waited for Kara to count down to three.

“Three… two… One… CHEESE!”

“Cheese!” Lena replied as Kara snapped the photo.

Kara looked at it and smiled. “You look beautiful, Lena.”

Lena felt a blush rise up her neck all the way to the tips of her ears. “Thank you, so do you… Like always.”

Kara smiled and kissed Lena’s forehead. “You’re the best.”

 

**XXX**

Kara was attractive in every single thing she did, but watching her order food in fluid French made Lena’s head spin and set her libido into overdrive.

“I didn’t know that you could speak French,” Lena said as Kara came back with heir food.

Kara blushed. “I can speak all languages that have ever been spoken on Earth. I had to learn them all just in case I landed in the wrong country.”

Lena perked up. “Oh really?  What about Kryptonese? Do you still speak that?”

Kara nodded. “I could never forget it.”

“Say something in it,” Lena said excitedly.

Kara smiled with a look of sadness in her eyes before she spoke. “Khuhtiv zhor nahn ni.”

Lena wanted to pounce on her… Hearing Kara speak in such a foreign language was unbelievably attractive. “What does it mean?”

Kara smiled. “It’s a complicated translation. Maybe I’ll teach it to you one day, but for now, let’s go find a spot to eat out food.”

Lena frowned, she wanted to know what Kara had said, but she nodded her head anyway. She couldn’t deny Kara a single request.


	6. Chapter 6

Over the course of a few weeks, Lena’s longing for Kara’s love continued to grow rapidly. Especially after she heard Kara speak Kryptonese for the first time.

Now, they were watching a French rom-com and eating popcorn together after a long day of touring the city.

“This is so cheesy, but I love it so much,” Kara said as she wrapped her arm around Lena and pulled her closer.

Lena’s heart flited. _And I love you so much_. “Cheesy can be a good thing some times.”

Kara laughed, “Like pizza!”

Lena smiled and nodded, her heart yearning to touch kiss, Kara. “Yes. Exactly like pizza.”

 

**XXX**

Six more days had passed before Lena began to worry that Alex had given up on her, or at least had hit a dead end. So, as she sat across the room from Kara, who was reading a French novel; she decided to message her.

**Lena:** _Have you found any new leads?_

There was about a twenty minute wait before she received a response.

**Alex:** _Getting closer. Camera footage was tampered with, but we’re having Brainy sort that out. It should be a matter of time now._

Relief overwhelmed Lena as she let out a breath of reprieve.

**Lena:** _Thank you, Alex. Thank you so much._

“What’s going on?” Kara asked as she marked her spot on the book and laid it down.

Lena smiled. “We’re almost in the clear. Alex finally found the footage and is having Brainy decrypt it.”

Kara smiled and lifted Lena into the air, spinning her around in rejoice. “This is amazing! Khapp sem vo dhaikh rrip vrrahdh dol.”

Lena tilted her head. “What does that mean?”

Kara bit her lip, as if contemplating whether or not to translate the saying for Lena.

“It’s complicated. I’m just ecstatic that we’re almost done proving that you are innocent.”

Lena wanted to know what Kara had said terribly, but if Kara didn’t want to tell her, there was nothing she could do but nod her head and hug Kara back. “So am I.”

**XXX**

She’d been tossing and turning all night long, excitement mixed with longing engulfing, and engrossing her mind. She wanted her life back, but she wanted to stay in Paris with Kara forever.

Two thoughts were warring against each other. She wasn’t ready to have things between her and Kara go back to the way they were. She enjoyed having all of Kara’s attention, and loved spending every second of every day with Kara… Once her name was cleared and they showed back up in National City, things would revert back to only seeing Kara a few days a week, and just for a handful of hours at a time.

She wanted her name to be cleared, she wanted to be the Good Luthor again, but she also wanted Kara.

She didn’t know what to do, or what to say, to tell Kara that she was in love with her.

_Hey Kara, I know you’re straight, but I’m in love with you and was hoping you’d be mine for the rest of my life._

_Hey, Kara… I know we’re just best friends and everything, but will you kiss me until I lose consciousness?_

_Hey, Kara… Marry me._

She scoffed at herself. “I’m just going to have to be content with where we stand.” She whispered.

At that moment, Kara entered the room. “With where who stands?” She asked accusatorially. Lena, if you’re talking about clearing your name, you can’t give up hope yet. Alex will fix this all.”

Lena inhaled deeply and nodded, letting Kara believe that that was what she meant. “I forgot about the super hearing.”

Kara laughed. “It’s easy to forget that I’m not human.”

Lena bit her lip. “Which explains why you are so damn perfect.”

Kara flushed. “Oh, stop it.” She said as she lightly patted Lena on the shoulder. “I’m far from perfect.”

Lena shook her head. “You’re the closest thing out there to perfection. You are kind, and smart; funny and gorgeous. You are an amazing friend, a phenomenal reporter, and the most loyal person I’ve ever met. You stuck by me when anyone else would let me rot in that cell. You might not see yourself as it, but to me, you’re perfect.”

Kara wiped a tear from her eye and smiled. “Nahkluv” She whispered.

Lena gulped. “What does that mean?”

“It means thank you,” She said. “I’ve been called a lot of things, by many people, but none of them ever meant as much to me as what you just said.”

Lena couldn’t take it any longer. She took a deep breath and buried her fear. “May I kiss you? Please?”

Kara sat still for a moment. “Zhi rrip zhek.”


End file.
